hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I'm your HERO☆
I'm your HERO☆ '''jest czwartą piosenką dla postaci Ameryki z serii '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. Wykonał ją Katsuyuki Konishi. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 「ヤアア ヤアア みんな！今日は俺のために集まってくれてありがとう‼︎ Hero Song で Let's happy time ! (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) おっと！おやつにピザとドーナツを 用意して終えてくれるか〜ぃ?」 カラフルなケーキ 美味しそうじゃないか もらいはするけど 日本なんで食べないんだ？ 不機嫌なヤツは 逮捕しちゃうんだぞ スマイルセンターへGo Go! ドイツOUT！ ハンバーガー・コーラにアイスクリーム積み込んで 飛び出せ 俺んち I'm your HERO♪ フロリダからShoot up! I'm your HERO♪ 弱きを助けるぞ NAHAHAHAHAHA Miracle HERO Yeah! 希望はなんだい？ 俺がジャッジするぞ！ (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) コース料理ってなんだい！？ 時間かかりすぎだぞ いつまでたっても肉が出てこないじゃないか～!!! もぅ 君んちの料理は… 酒で強くなったり 椅子や紙切れで モンスターや敵を倒せるなんて すごいじゃないか！ ゾンビも怪人もボコボコにしちゃうぞ ヒーローはやっぱり強いんだぞ！！ ドルッフゥー! I'm your HERO♪ 世界を守るぞNo.1 I'm your HERO♪ いつでもどこでも飛んでくぞ Super HERO Yeah! で、何してくれる？ イ・ギ・リ・ス？ マシュマロ焼いたら ビスケットで Oh Delicious☆ (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) やる気さえあれば アメリカ（ここ）では何とかなる Hey you! ヒーロ－ファンクラブを 作っちゃってもいいんですか？ いいんです! I'm your HERO♪ フロリダからShoot up! I'm your HERO♪ 宇宙のファンともミーティングだぞ Ultra HERO Yeah! ロシアみたいに挨拶で キスはしないけどね I'm your HERO♪ 宇宙も守るぞNo.1 I'm your HERO♪ いつでもどこでも飛んでくぞ Super HERO Yeah! 助けを呼ぶ声が あっちから聞こえるぞ☆ U.S.A U.S.A No.1! U.S.A U.S.A No.1! Yeah Oh Yeah 俺 is HERO Yeah Yeah ドルッフゥー！ I'm your HERO☆ Tekst piosenki (romaji) 「Yaa Yaa minna! Kyou wa ore no tame ni atsumatte kurete arigatou!! Hero Song de Let's happy time! (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) Otto! Oyatsu ni PIZZA to DONUTS wo youi shite oete kureru kai?」 KARAFURU na KEEKI Oishisou janai ka Morai wa suru kedo Nihon nande tabenain da? Fukigen'na yatsu wa Taiho shi chaunda zo SUMAIRU SANTAA e Go Go! DOITSU OUT！ HAMBURGER・COLA ni ICE CREAM tsukonde Tobidase orenchi I'm your HERO♪ FURORIDA kara Shoot up! I'm your HERO♪ yowaki wo tasukeru zo NAHAHAHAHAHA Miracle HERO Yeah! Kibou wa nandai? Ore ga JUDGE suru zo! (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) KOOSU ryouri tte nandai!? Jikan kakari sugi da zo Itsuma de tatte mo niku ga detekonai janai ka～!!! Mou kimin'chi no ryouri wa... Sake de tsuyoku nattari Isu ya kamikire de MONSUTAA ya teki wo taoseru nante Sugoi janai ka! ZONBI mo kaijin mo bokoboko ni shichau zo HERO wa yappari tsuyoinda zo!! Dorufuu! I'm your HERO♪ sekai wo mamoru zo No.1 I'm your HERO♪ itsudemo dokodemo tondeku zo Super HERO Yeah! De, nani shite kureru? I・GI・RI・SU? MARSHMALLOW yaitara BISCUITS de Oh DELICIOUS☆ (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) Yaruki sae areba Koko de wa nanto kanaru Hey you! HERO FANKURABU wo Tsukuchatte mo iin desu ka? Iin desu! I'm your HERO♪ FURORIDA kara Shoot up! I'm your HERO♪ uchuu no FAN tomo MEETING da zo Ultra HERO Yeah! ROSHIA mitai ni aisatsu de KISU wa shinai kedo ne I'm your HERO♪ uchuu mo mamoru zo No.1 I'm your HERO♪ itsudemo dokodemo tondeku zo Super HERO Yeah! Tasuke wo yobu koe ga Acchi kara kikoeru zo☆ U.S.A U.S.A No.1! U.S.A U.S.A No.1! Yeah Oh Yeah Ore is HERO Yeah Yeah dorufuu! I'm your HERO☆ Tłumaczenie "Hej, hej, ludziska! Dzięki, że zebraliście się dzisiaj dla mnie!! Razem z hero, IT'S HAPPY TIME!" (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) "Ups! Czy pizza i donuty będą dobre jako przekąski?" Przyniosłem kolorowe ciasto Pyszne, co nie? Sam go zrobiłem! Ale Japonio, czemu nie jesz? Każdy ze złym humorem będzie zaaresztowany! I wysłany do "Smileage station", Go! Go! Niemcy, OUT! Jeśli chcesz wyruszyć w podróż pełną hamburgerów, coli i lodów Przyleć do mojego miejsca! I'm your HERO♪ Strzel z Florydy! I'm your HERO♪ Jeśli jesteś słaby, przyjdę cię uratować! NAHAHAHAHAHA Cudowny hero! YAY! Chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć? Będę tego sędzią! (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) Co będzie na obiad w tym kursie? To zabiera tyle czasu! Twoje mięso nigdy nie wychodzi dobre! Jezu, twoje gotowanie jest... Możesz stać się silniejszy z alkoholem na kartce i krześle Czy walczenie z potworami nie jest niesamowite? Zbiję zombie i zjawy na kwaśne jabłko! W końcu hero jest silny! (Durufuuu!~) I'm your HERO♪ Obronię świat! (Numer 1!) I'm your HERO♪ Polecę gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek! Super hero! YAY! Więc, co zamierzasz dla mnie zrobić, An~glio? Upiecz mi trochę pianek, a potem nałóż je na ciasteczka! (Pychota!) (Hey hey we are the USA! Hey hey N°1 USA!) Tak długo jak jest tutaj motywacja, będziemy dawać sobie radę! Hey, you! Czy nie byłoby fajnie stworzyć Fan club hero? No właśnie! I'm your HERO♪ Strzel z Florydy! I'm your HERO♪ Spotykam się z fanami z całego wszechświata! Ultra hero! YAY! Rosja wygląda, jakby chciał się przywitać Ale myślę, że powinienem trzymać się z daleka, no nie? I'm your HERO♪ Obronię wszechświat! (Numer 1!) I'm your HERO♪ Polecę gdziekolwiek, kiedykolwiek! Super hero! YAY! Słyszałem, jak ktoś tu wzywał pomocy! USA! USA! Numer 1! USA! USA! NUMER 1! Yay, oh yay, jestem hero! Yay, yay, durufuuu!~ I'm your HERO!☆ Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Ameryka Kategoria:Piosenka Kategoria:Hero